Last Kiss Goodbye
by hanakisa
Summary: Naruto finds out that Sasuke is cheating on him. Naruto gives him one last kiss to end it all. Suicide-fic One-shot SasuNaru SasuRandomchick Based off of the song Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder. I Do Not Own the song, band, or anime.


**An: Okay so I'm doing another sad one-shot. Here we go. The song is Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder. The pairing is SasuNaru. This is from Naruto's Point of view.**

**Disclaimer: No….I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Start**

_**It's calming down outside  
another lonely night  
Said you were just going out with your friends**_

Naruto sat on the couch. The city was calming down. The people of the village were going to sleep. He looked at the clock and sighed_. _

'_Sasuke said he was just going out with Neji, Shika, and Shino.'_

Naruto looked around the empty house feeling a sense of loneliness.

Naruto got up and went to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee. He also started to boil some water for ramen.

Naruto took another look at the clock.

11:32 PM.

The blonde sighs again. _'It is getting late…Where is Sasuke?' _

The phone rings and Naruto rushes over. He answers hoping it is Sasuke. It isn't though. It's Neji.

"Hey Naruto…My uncle wants to know if you and Uchiha will be attending Hinata's Birthday party next week. I'm sorry it is so late."

Naruto blinks confused. "Neji…Is Sasuke with you?"

There is a moment of silence. "Naruto…why would he be over here at my house? I haven't seen or spoke with him in weeks."

Naruto bites his lip. "I-I don't know Neji….I'll call you tomorrow!" Naruto hangs up the phone and dials Shika's number.

_**I'm waiting up this time, I hope you didn't lie  
It never used to be like this way back when**_

_**I never know where you're at  
another train off the tracks  
and I don't want to live like that**_

Naruto is sitting on the couch with wide teary eyes. Shika and Shino had told him that they made no plans with Sasuke.

Naruto took another look at the clock.

1:12 AM.

Naruto's hand clenches in a fist. _'He lied to me…He has been lying to me! I'm staying up until he gets back.' _

As Naruto thinks about it he realizes that he never knows what Sasuke is doing. The raven only gives him a little bit of information on what he is doing.

Naruto looks down. _'What if he is with someone? No! I can't think like that! If he is…I don't know if I can live a life with him cheating on me…'_

Naruto takes another sip of his coffee determined to stay up until Sasuke returns home.

He sighs. It never used to be like this.

_**When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with her all this time  
Here`s one last kiss goodbye**_

3:29 AM.

Sasuke walks in the door. Well…stumbles through the door.

Naruto stands up and walks over to him.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees Naruto. A guilty look covers his face. He looks away from the blonde. The raven walks into their bedroom and as he passes Naruto gets a whiff of a floral perfume.

Naruto's eyes widen as he turns and follows Sasuke into their room.

Sasuke avoids looking at him as he changes and slips into bed. Sasuke then passes out from his drunken haze.

Naruto stands at the doorway with wide eyes. _'H-he….He really was with someone else.'_

Naruto looks to the floor and tears fall to the ground.

He goes into the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror.

_**No more alibis, no more little lies  
you`ve broken my trust and it can`t be fixed  
I should`ve seen the signs  
should`ve recognized the way your lips looked like they`ve been kissed**_

_**How did we end up like this?  
Another train off the tracks  
it always hurts looking back now**_

Flashes of many things came to Naruto as he stared at his reflection.

All of Sasuke's strange excuses.

The little things Naruto caught him lying about.

Naruto started to cry harder. _'I should have seen it! All the signs were there! Heck! His lips were bruised! Just like they have been kissed! I noticed that but ignored it! How could I have not realized it sooner! I am so stupid! No wonder he doesn't want me anymore!' _

Naruto fell to the ground.

Sasuke had broken his trust. It would never be the same again.

It hurt Naruto so much. He clutched his heart. Every beat hurt.

Naruto closed his eyes. _'We used to be so happy…How did we end up like this?'_

Naruto feels even more pain as he remembers everything about their relationship. All the happy memories seemed to hurt.

Suddenly something shiny caught his eye.

He picked it up.

_**When you walked in so damn late  
what the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with her all this time  
Here`s one last kiss goodbye**_

It was a kunai.

The blade was sharp.

Naruto held it against his wrist. A small movement and a cut was on his arm.

Naruto closed his eyes as the pain decreased. Naruto smiled. It was just like when he was younger. He would cut because of the villagers. But this time it was different.

Naruto made a new cut. Deeper. He made many deep cuts now. This was meant to kill him.

As blood pooled around him he got weaker. Naruto stood up and wobbled over to the door. He unlocked it and sun shined on him.

He had been in there for hours.

Slowly he made his way to the bed and looked down at Sasuke.

_**Another lesson learned in life  
and I can ask and listen why**_

_**How did we end up like that?  
Another train off the tracks  
it always hurts looking back now**_

Naruto looked at Sasuke peaceful sleeping face.

Another wave of pain hits him.

Naruto climbs in bed bloodying the sheets. He lies down next to Sasuke.

He cuts his write down his arms now. This is the final cut.

He leans over Sasuke.

_**When you walked in so damn late  
what the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with her all this time  
Here`s one last kiss goodbye**_

The blonde presses his lips to Sasuke's one last time before he collapses next to him.

'_Goodbye…Sasuke…My love.'_

This movement shakes the bed.

Sasuke's eyes snap open. When he sees Naruto in the state that he is in he panics. Sasuke quickly wraps the sheets around the blonde and runs to the hospital.

Tsunade quickly begins to heal him. It was many hours before Tsunade came out. Her eyes were grim.

"He…He didn't make it…"

Sasuke collapsed on the ground. Tears flowed down his cheeks. One thought crossed his mind again and again.

'_What have I done?'_

_**When you walked in so damn late  
what the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with her all this time  
Here`s one last kiss goodbye**_

**End**

**AN: Tadah!! So how was it? Please tell me! This was my first attempt at a song fic! Please review!**


End file.
